La primera vez
by nyanko1827
Summary: Reborn me dijo esto antes de que todo empezara, –La primera vez siempre duele pero luego te acostumbras.– Y en cierta forma es cierto, aunque al principio el castaño lo negara.


**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Summary: **Reborn me dijo esto antes de que todo empezara, –La primera vez siempre duele pero luego te acostumbras.– Y en cierta forma es cierto, aunque al principio el castaño lo negara.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**N/A: **¿Qué decir? Pues que me aburro en clase de inglés y como resultado ha salido esto xD

**Advertencias: **Como el arco de la maldición no ha acabado, me voy a inventar esa parte, Reborn bebé me gusta pero me gusta muchísimo más el Reborn adulto *nyanko empieza a fantasear*

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot: La primera vez.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna estaba junto a sus guardianes en el despacho del noveno Vongola, Timoteo les había mandado a llamar para darles su primera misión, para que demostraran a otras familias que eran los adecuados para llevar Vongola.<p>

_Y eso es lo que debéis hacer.– Terminó Nono mirando a los siete jóvenes con seriedad.

_Entendido.– Dijeron al unísono excepto Hibari y Mukuro.

Cuando se dirigieron a la puerta para salir, Timoteo detuvo a Tsuna diciéndole que debía aclarar algunas cosas con él antes de que comenzasen la misión. Los guardianes lo entendieron y se despidieron de Tsuna dejando a los dos jefes de Vongola a solas.

_¿Sucede algo, Nono?– Le preguntó preocupado el castaño.

_Es sobre la misión. He de aclarar algunas cosas, Tsunayoshi-kun, así que toma asiento por favor.–

Tsuna no entendía que debía de ser aclarado, sólo debían infiltrarse en la base enemiga y destruir los archivos que robaron de Vongola. En si la misión era fácil, demasiado fácil para demostrar su valía a otros, pero no quiso discutirlo y ahora se empezaba a arrepentir porque su intuición le decía que lo que saliera por la boca de aquel que se hacia llamar su abuelo no le iba a gustar nada.

El castaño se sentó nuevamente y esperó a que Nono tomase la palabra. –Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que la misión es demasiado fácil para la labor que debéis demostrar.– Comenzó Timoteo haciendo que Tsuna asintiera con la cabeza y comenzase a sentirse incomodo. –Eso es debido a que la misión no termina ahí.– Le anunció. –La misión termina cuando hayáis exterminado a todos los miembros de esa familia.– Sentenció haciendo que a su sucesor le faltase el aire.

_¿Exterminarlos?– Preguntó con voz quebrada.

Timoteo asintió mientras observaba las reacciones que estaba sufriendo el castaño.

Lo primero que Tsuna sintió fue impresión, no se esperaba recibir tal misión, sólo tiene quince años y tener que matar a esa edad no entraba dentro de sus planes. Lo segundo que sintió fue terror, miedo de ver a sus amigos, a su familia, hacer tal acto. Y lo último que sintió fue valor, por una vez en la vida, esa parte de él que pensaba y no existía había aflorado en forma de valor, iba a hacerlo, iba a cumplir con la misión, eso sí, sin que sus guardianes y amigos tuvieran que mancharse las manos. Iba a hacerlo él mismo, si alguien debía de matar a esa corta edad debía de ser él.

No iba a dejar que Lambo con tan sólo seis años se ensuciara las manos de sangre, que Gokudera su primer amigo y mano derecha hiciese algo con lo que se atormentaría de por vida, que Yamamoto quien piensa que todo es un juego viera la cruda realidad, que Ryohei su figura de hermano mayor hiciera algo por lo que se avergonzase de mirar a su querida hermana, que Hibari a quien le gustaba la lucha más que a cualquiera y respetaba la ley hiciese algo que fuera en contra de ella, que Mukuro que aunque ya hubiese matado a más de uno, tuviera que volver hacerlo sólo para ser aceptado.

Sí, por primera vez decidió que si alguien debía de hacerlo ese era él. –Entendido, Nono.– Le dijo levantándose del sillón. –Se hará como desee.– Sentenció el castaño antes de salir del despacho.

Todos los guardianes estuvieron esperando a Tsuna en las puertas de la sede junto a algunos miembros de la CEDEF y Reborn, cuando el castaño se acercó a ellos todos voltearon a verle esperando a que les informase de lo sucedido cuando les dejaron solos.

Tsuna les miró y les sonrió. –No era nada, Nono sólo nos ha deseado suerte.– Les dijo a sus guardianes para tranquilizarlos.

Reborn junto a Lal y los otros dos miembros miraron al castaño con ojo crítico, sabiendo de antemano que Timoteo no le había dicho eso. Pero decidieron callar y no decir nada, el informar era algo que debía hacer el Decimo Vongola y no ellos.

_Debéis saber que nosotros no os ayudaremos en esta misión.– Anunció Reborn obteniendo la atención de la décima generación. –Esto es algo que debéis hacer solos, nosotros estaremos dentro del vehículo para que cuando acabéis podamos irnos de inmediato.– La décima generación asintió con la cabeza y entró dentro de la limusina una vez los conductores habían arrancado dando a entender que ya se iban.

Cuando todos ya estaban dentro del vehículo y este dirigiéndose a su destino, Reborn y Lal se acercaron a Tsuna para hablar con él. –Dame-Tsuna, ¿por qué no les has dicho la verdad sobre la misión?– Murmuró Reborn para que sólo le escucharan los dos interesados.

Tsuna suspiró ante la pregunta de su tutor. –No quiero que a esta edad se deban manchar las manos, si han de hacerlo que lo hagan más adelante.– Le contestó con seriedad.

Lal le miró con reprobación. –Son tus guardianes, Sawada. Deben estar al tanto de todo y más de algo como esto, que no sólo vais a destruir los archivos robados.– Le reprendió con enojo mal fingido, sólo le quedó empezar a darle de golpes en las mejillas pero supo contenerse.

_Lo sé, pero… cada uno ya ha sufrido a su manera y esto sólo sería añadir más sufrimiento y culpa.– Murmuró apenado.

Reborn suspiró. –Está bien, así esto también podría ser una prueba para tus guardianes.– Lal y Tsuna le miraron sin entender. –La primera vez duele pero luego te acostumbras.– Le aconsejó a su manera sin responder a la pregunta no formulada de esos dos.

Tsuna apartó de su mente lo de la prueba y se concentro en lo último dicho. –No creo que vaya a acostumbrarme nunca, Reborn.– Eso era algo que tenía seguro, nunca se acostumbraría a matar.

Lal hizo lo mismo que el castaño apartó esa frase de su mente y se concentro en lo último dicho por los dos. –Nunca digas nunca, Sawada. No sabes lo que esto pueda acarrear, es por eso que deberías decírselo y…–

_No, da igual lo que digáis. No pienso hacer que ellos maten.– Tsuna no dejó que Lal terminase su frase.

Los dos Arcobaleno suspiraron ante la terquedad del próximo jefe. –Está bien, pero ten en cuenta lo que te hemos dicho. A partir de ahora sólo estáis vosotros siete. – Eso fue lo último que dijo Reborn antes de que Tsuna empezara a explicar el plan de infiltración.

Todos escuchaban con gran atención al décimo, por primera vez era él quien explicaba el plan y sin ayuda de nadie. Por primera vez no se le vio vacilar del mismo modo en que lo hizo cuando estaban en el futuro. Y sus guardianes se dieron cuenta de que había algo que motivaba a su pequeño jefe para que actuara así.

Al final todo quedó de esta manera; Gokudera junto a Lambo se encargarían de la parte sud de la base enemiga, Ryohei y Yamamoto se encargarían de la parte norte, Hibari de la parte este y Mukuro de la parte oeste, mientras él se infiltraba para encargarse de destruir los archivos.

Gokudera no estuvo conforme de esa planificación, pues Tsuna estaría dentro de la base enemiga y solo. Pero un buen argumento de Reborn le hizo aceptar el plan de su jefe, –Si vosotros os ocupáis de las afueras de la sede y hacéis bastante escándalo, el interior de la sede se quedará vacío y Tsuna tendrá el libre albedrío para hacer lo que quiera.– Esas fueron las palabras que dijo Reborn y convencieron, no sólo a Gokudera, si no también a los demás guardianes.

::0::

Todo iba como lo planeado, los subordinados estaban fuera de la sede siendo atraídos por los guardianes. Ahora sólo quedaba destruir los archivos y matar al jefe de esta familia. Tsuna puso su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un revolver.

_Estaban llegando a su destino cuando, –Toma Tsuna,– Reborn había extendido su mano entregándole un revolver._

__¿Y esto?– Le preguntó extrañado y con miedo a aceptarlo._

__No puedes matar a alguien sin un arma. De momento no te hemos enseñado a hacerlo con las llamas, y el X-Burner será demasiado escandaloso y más si tu decisión es que ellos no se enteren de nada.– Le explicó su tutor en casa._

_Tsuna seguía mirando el arma con desconfianza, pero a regañadientes lo aceptó. Reborn tenía mucha razón, si su principal objetivo era que sus guardianes no supieran nada, no podía usar el X-Burner. _

_Cuando Tsuna tuvo el arma en las manos Reborn volteó a hablar con Lal, –Reborn, ¿no vas a enseñarme a usarla?– Le preguntó el castaño a su tutor al ver que sólo se la había dado._

__¿Para qué?– Reborn dejó de hablar con Lal para centrarse en su pupilo. –Ya lo llevas en la sangre, Tsuna. Es algo que sabrás hacer una vez apuntes al objetivo, no hay mucho que explicarte.– Dicho eso, Reborn volvió a retomar su conversación con la Arcobaleno fallida._

_Tsuna miró el arma antes de esconderla para que nadie la viera._

El castaño agarró con fuerza el arma, como si al hacer ese acto pudiese tranquilizar los nervios que empezaban a recorrerle. _Tranquilo, Tsuna, tranquilo, _se decía mentalmente una y otra vez. _No va a suceder nada malo, todo saldrá según lo planeado, _pensó a la vez que sacaba su arma caja e insertaba sus llamas para que su fiel compañero estuviese junto a él.

_Natsu, necesito que encuentres los archivos y los destruyas, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.– Entendiendo a su maestro, el cachorro de león saltó del hombro del castaño y se fue en dirección contraria para cumplir la orden.

Cuando llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba el jefe con sus guardianes, abrió la puerta de golpe e ingresó a la sala levantando el arma y apuntando a los guardianes. Los seis cayeron en el momento en que la bala impactó en sus cabezas, sin duda el pequeño tenía puntería, _es tal y como ha dicho Reborn, _pensó el pequeño jefe al ver los cuerpos inertes de sus víctimas.

Sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, Tsuna se dirigió al jefe de esa familia, –No sólo has traicionado a Vongola, si no que también nos has robado.– Dijo con voz neutra y fría, pasando por el lado de los cadáveres y parándose delante del único hombre que quedaba en pie.

_L-Lo siento, por favor no me mate. No volveré hacerlo, lo juro, por favor.– Comenzó a suplicar el supuesto líder.

Tsuna le miró desde arriba, observando como ese hombre se arrodillaba ante él y le pedía clemencia. _Si fuese por mí no haría esto, _pensó al ver a ese hombre de esa forma tan humillante, _pero son ordenes y tengo que acatarlas, _fue lo que pensó mientras apuntaba al hombre en la cabeza. –¿Deseas unas últimas palabras?– Le preguntó antes de quitarle el seguro al arma.

_¡T-Tengo familia! ¡Por favor sólo déjeme volver von ella! ¡No volveré a hacerlo!– Le suplicaba una y otra vez.

Tsuna vaciló un momento cuando oyó eso, cerró los ojos para quitarse la imagen de la posible familia del hombre. No necesitaba interrupciones, _pero este hombre bien podría ser mi padre, _pensó al imaginarse a Iemitsu en una situación similar. _No Tsuna, debes acabar esto rápidamente, _se regañó.

Su dedo apretó el gatillo a la vez que la puerta se abrió mostrando a sus guardianes, en ese momento la bala impactó en la cabeza del hombre.

_¡Juudaime necesita ayu…!– Gokudera iba a decirle el éxito que tuvieron todos y si necesitaba ayuda cuando vio caer el cuerpo de un hombre que estaba arrodillado delante del castaño.

Todos los guardianes quedaron petrificados ante lo que veían en la sala, siete hombres muertos por el disparo de un arma y Tsuna sosteniendo un revolver. –N-No puede ser,– murmuró incrédulo Hayato mientras observaba su alrededor. –¿Juudaime?– Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido por la súbita intrusión de sus guardianes, se suponía que ellos no debían entrar en ningún momento.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de voltear el rostro y ver sus expresiones, pero debía de encararles. No sólo eran sus guardianes, también eran sus amigos y seguro que lo entenderían, sabrían el por qué lo ha hecho.

Con valentía, cosa que últimamente empezaba a florecer dentro de él, volteó el rostro y encaró a sus guardianes. Los rostros que vio le helaron la sangre.

Todos expresaban decepción e incertidumbre, pero sobre todo, decepción hacia su persona.

::0::

Cuando subieron al coche para llevarles de vuelta todos estaban en silencio. Ninguno de los guardianes le dirigía la mirada a su jefe – el único que estaba con el castaño era Lambo y era porque tenía hambre y quería volver a casa rápido – esa forma de tratarle le hirió mucho, más de lo que se pudieran imaginar.

Tsuna estaba apartado de todos y junto a él estaban Reborn y Lal que observaban la actitud de los jóvenes con desaprobación. –¿Qué ha sucedido Tsuna?– Preguntó el asesino a sueldo a un deprimido Tsuna.

_Me repudian, les he decepcionado.– Dijo con voz dolorida.

Lal seguía observando a los guardianes y frunció el ceño, –Siguen siendo mocosos y no se han dado cuenta en que mundo han entrado.–

_Lal tiene razón, déjales que aclaren sus ideas.–

Tsuna levantó su vista, que hasta ahora había estado pegada a su regazo, y la clavó en los dos Arcobaleno, –¿Estás seguro de eso?– Le preguntó a su tutor con cierto enojo en su voz. –No digas cosas que no crees ni tu mismo.– Le recriminó. –Deberías de haberles visto, de haberles escuchado.–

_¿Y qué te han dicho?– Esto le interesó a los dos bebés, pero sólo Lal expresó su interés.

_Pues…– Tsuna comenzó a relatarles lo sucedido después de que ellos entraran en la habitación donde se encontraba.

_El castaño se quedó callado esperando a que alguno de sus amigos dijese algo, esperando a que esas expresiones desaparecieran de sus rostros. –Oya, oya, veo que da igual quién sea, un Vongola siempre será un Vongola.– Dijo Mukuro con desprecio en su voz. –No vuelvas por mis tierras o sino morirás, Vongola.– Le dijo el guardián de la niebla antes de desaparecer en una espesa neblina, a Tsuna le hirió más que Mukuro le llamara de esa forma que lo que dijo._

_Hibari le mandó una mirada asqueada y se fue del lugar sin dar explicaciones. _

_El boxeador abrió la boca pero luego cerrarla, para luego volver abrirla y volver a cerrarla, al no saber que decir simplemente negó con la cabeza y se marchó sin decir nada, sólo enviándole una mirada de desprecio a aquel que le dijo que le llamara hermano mayor._

_Sólo quedaban tres de sus guardianes, tres opiniones que acabarían o con algo de apoyo o rompiéndole del todo._

_Lambo saltó de los brazos de Yamamoto – Gokudera se lo había dado en cuanto se encontraron declarando que ya no le aguantaba – y se lanzó a Tsuna pidiéndole de comer y que se fueran a casa que quería ver a mamá. Eso sin duda le animó un poco, que el pequeño guardián no se hubiera enterado de nada de verdad lo agradecía._

__¿Sabes, Tsuna? Esto me lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de ti.– El guardián de la lluvia se volteó y se fue, dejando al guardián de la tormenta, el del rayo y el del cielo juntos._

_Tsuna miró a Gokudera esperando que al menos él no le diera la espalda, Hayato estaba en ese mundo, él debería de entender el por qué lo ha hecho, –Juudaime… no sé si quiero seguir a un jefe que hace promesas vacías.– Eso acabó de romperlo, ¿Gokudera le estaba diciendo eso? ¿No se suponía que era su mano derecha? ¿No se suponía que debía de apoyarle siempre? ¿No se suponían que eran amigos? _

_Mientras veía como su guardián de la tormenta y primer amigo se iba por la puerta, de los ojos de Tsuna comenzaron a caer lágrimas. No podía pararlas, pero debía de hacerlo, debía de volver con Reborn y Lal e irse a casa._

_Lambo miró al castaño extrañado, sin entender el por qué de esas lágrimas._

_Me odian, Reborn.– Acabó de contar con la voz ahogada por el llanto retenido. –No quieren saber nada de mí.– Tsuna apretó más hacia si al pequeño Bovino enterrando su rostro en el afro del guardián del rayo.

Reborn suspiró, esto debía de arreglarlo de una vez por todas. Como pudo intentó calmar a su pupilo mientras los guardianes recibían miradas envenenadas de Lal.

Cuando la limusina se estacionó en Namimori cada guardián se fue por su camino, dejando nuevamente a sus dos mejores amigos, Reborn, Lal, Lambo y a él mismo. –Quiero explicaros algo,– comenzó el castaño, al menos quería explicarles el por qué lo hizo. –Yo…–

_Déjalo, hay nada que explicar, todo está muy claro.– Le cortó Yamamoto. –¿Quieres ir a mi casa?– Le preguntó al pequeño guardián ignorando por completo al castaño.

_No, Lambo-san quiere ver a mamá.– Le contestó.

_¡Estúpida vaca! ¡Vamos que habrá caramelos!– Le sobornó Hayato.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, –¿Estáis insinuando que le haría daño a Lambo?– Estalló Tsuna, la mirada que recibió como repuesta le dejó claro que eso era un sí.

Enfadado y ofendido, Tsuna dio media vuelta con Lambo en brazos, Reborn sobre su cabeza y Lal sobre su hombro y se fue. Dejando a sus dos guardianes con la palabra en la boca por llevarse al Bovino.

::0::

Pasaron semanas, donde Reborn le expuso todo lo sucedido a Nono y Lal a Iemitsu. Contándoles que desde ese día el castaño se había encerrado en su habitación sin querer salir y menos aún ir a la escuela.

Nono suspiró y negó con la cabeza igual que sus guardianes, esa no debía de ser la actitud de los subordinados hacia su jefe, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Esa no debía de ser ni la actitud hacia un amigo. Iemitsu por su parte tomó el primer vuelo hacia Japón, no por el informe de Lal, eso era algo que debían de solucionar entre ellos, pero Nana le llamó preocupada por Tsuna, y fue entonces cuando decidió entrometerse en el asunto.

Cuando llegó a su casa lo que vio le dejó sin aliento, su mujer tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, los niños que habían _adoptado _estaban casi en el mismo estado y Bianchi se disculpaba con Nana por la actitud de su hermano. Ahora entendía el por qué Reborn no sabía que hacer en esta situación, todo se le había ido de las manos.

_¡Querido!– Nana al verle se lanzó a sus brazos. –¡Tsu-kun! ¡Tsu-kun!– Lloraba abrazada a su marido.

_Nana, tranquilízate y cuéntame que sucede.–

La castaña asintió e intentó tranquilizar su llanto mientras se dirigían todos al salón para hablar tranquilamente. –E-Es Tsu-kun, desde hace semanas que se ha encerrado en su habitación y no come, ni sale, ni hace nada. No deja que ni Reborn-kun ni yo entremos, estoy preocuada. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si está desmayado por la desnutrición? O-O peor, que haya querido hacer alguna locura mientras estaba encerrado.–

_Nana, ¿habéis intentado forzar la puerta?– Le preguntó a su mujer.

_¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero, pero, Tsu-kun ha puesto los muebles en la puerta y él está apoyado si hacemos algún movimiento muy brusco puede que le hagamos daño.– Lloraba desconsolada y aferrándose más a su marido.

_Yo me encargo,– Iemitsu se levantó y le hizo señas al asesino a sueldo para que le siguiese.

_¿Qué quieres Iemitsu?– Le preguntó una vez estaban fuera del salón.

_Nono ya ha tomado la decisión.– Reborn asintió para que continuara. –A accedido a tu petición, tienes libre albedrío para hacer lo que quieras.– Reborn asintió nuevamente antes de salir de la casa. –Bien, ahora la parte difícil.– Se dijo a si mismo mirando las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

Respiró hondo y las comenzó a subir, iba a tener mucho trabajo. Esto se le daba mejor a su esposa y no porque fuese mujer, era porque ella conocía mejor a su hijo, es lógico, la castaña es quien le ha visto crecer. Si se había cerrado a ella, a él no querría ni verle y menos aún escucharle.

Parándose delante de la puerta, volvió a coger aire y dio tres golpes.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue el silencio.

_¿Tsuna? ¿Hijo, está ahí?– Le preguntó alzando la voz.

Otra vez fue el silencio quien le respondió.

Preocupado volvió a llamar y esta vez levantó la voz unos grados más por si no le había oído. –Tsuna soy yo, papá. ¿Puedo entrar?–

Otra vez lo mismo, el silencio era el único que respondía.

Asustado y entrando en pánico hizo un poco de fuerza para entreabrir la puerta, y tal como había dicho su mujer, todos los muebles de la habitación estaban haciendo de bloqueo, pero de su hijo ni rastro.

Hizo un poco más de fuerza para que su cuerpo pudiese pasar y lo logró. La estrecha apertura que hizo fue lo suficiente ancha como para que su cuerpo pudiese pasar a través de ella.

Cuando entró quedó petrificado por lo que vio, Tsuna había destrozado casi toda su habitación, libros por el suelo – algunos rotos o destripados –, la ropa de igual forma, la estantería que pensaba que no podía caerse, estaba fuera de su sitio y haciendo de muro en la ventana – ahora entendía el por qué Reborn no había entrado por allí, – su hijo se había aislado al completo.

Sus ojos pasaron por toda la habitación hasta que se posaron en un bulto debajo de la ventana, asustado se acercó al bulto e intentó tocarlo, sólo para que su mano fuese apartada de un manotazo. –Hijo, soy yo.– Intentó tranquilizarle.

Tsuna levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los de su padre, quien mordió la lengua para no soltar algún improperio hacia los guardianes. Su hijo estaba demarcado, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de llorar, y con una sombra negra debajo de ellos por no dormir, aún llevaba la ropa que usó para esa misión.

Sin aguantarlo más, Iemitsu se agachó a la altura de su hijo y le abrazó, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, sentía que si abría la boca lo único que saldría de ella serían maldiciones hacia los guardianes.

Tsuna al principio se sorprendió por ver que alguien podía abrir la puerta lo suficiente como para que una persona adulta entrase, luego, cuando vio a su padre entrar no le extrañó tanto.

Todo el rato que su padre estuvo viendo el estado de su habitación el castaño le estuvo observando, callado, no queriendo perturbar a nadie. Cuando vio que su padre se había fijado en el su cuerpo se estremeció – lo menos que quería era que le vieran en ese estado – y cuando alargó el brazo para tocarle lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue a apartarlo de un manotazo.

Estaba sorprendido de sus acciones, pero en ese mismo momento no quería ver a nadie – y dudaba de que quisiese hacerlo durante mucho tiempo – así que, cuando notó los fuertes brazos de su padre abrazarle todo en su interior se vino abajo una vez más y rompió a llorar. Devolviéndole el abrazo y apretándolo por miedo a que se fuera y que también le diera la espalda.

Abajo, en la sala, todos oyeron un llanto.

Nana fue la primera en reaccionar al reconocer que era su hijo, su marido había logrado entrar. Corriendo, como si de ellos dependiese su vida, Nana subió las escaleras, seguida de los niños y Bianchi, y entró en la habitación por la apertura que había dejado su marido.

Al entrar no se fijó en nada más que en su marido abrazando a su hijo y no dudó en ir hacia ellos y arrodillarse para poder atraer a su pequeño hacia ella y romper en llanto cuando vio en el deplorable estado que se encontraba su niño. Sin duda quien le hubiera dejado en ese estado no iba a perdonárselo en la vida.

Bianchi y los niños se quedaron en la entrada no sabiendo si entrar o dejar a la familia tranquilos, –Será mejor que les dejemos,– dijo una aguda voz. Al voltear los rostros, se encontraron con Reborn que ya había vuelto. –Bajemos, Nana e Iemitsu se encargarán de Tsuna.– Les ordenó.

_Lo siento, Reborn.– Se disculpó de nuevo la asesina a sueldo.

_No eres tú quien se ha de disculpar, Bianchi. Si tú hermano y los demás son unos imbéciles no es tú culpa.– Le dijo antes de entrar en el salón para esperar a que la familia bajara. Bianchi cogió a I-pin y a Lambo y siguió a Reborn, Fuuta también se fue con ellos.

Pasaron horas y la familia Sawada no daba señales en querer bajar. Reborn y los demás empezaban a estar algo impacientes por saber en que estado se encontraba el castaño. Arto de esperar y sin tener noticias, Reborn dejó su taza de expreso e hizo ademán de levantarse cuando se escucharon uno pasos apresurados bajar de las escaleras.

Era Nana, estaba bajando a toda prisa y se dirigía hacia la cocina. –Va a prepararle algo a Tsuna,– dijo Iemitsu que apareció por la puerta.

_Ya veo, ¿cómo está?– Los cinco ocupantes estaban ansiosos por saber como estaba el castaño.

_Sube y júzgalo tu mismo, Reborn,– eso fue lo único que salió de la boca del rubio antes de entrar en la cocina para ayudar a su mujer.

Y Reborn no se hizo de rogar, subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró en silencio, no queriendo asustar a su alumno. –¿Tsuna?– Murmuró en voz tenue mientras se acercaba al bulto que todavía estaba bajo la ventana. No sabía que decir, era la primera vez que se encontraba en una de estas situaciones, sólo hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, posar una de sus pequeñas manos en una de las piernas del castaño para mostrarle que le apoyaba.

Tsuna al notar el contacto estiró los brazos y agarró a su tutor en un abrazo, en otras circunstancias Reborn le habría dado un buen golpe por tocarle, pero se dejó hacer. En este momento Tsuna necesitaba todo el apoyo que se le pudiese dar.

::0::

A Tsuna le costó mucho el volver a abrirse, pero con la ayuda de sus padres – Nono le había dado vacaciones a Iemitsu para que pudiese cuidar de su hijo – pronto dejó su habitación y comenzó a pasearse por las demás salas de la casa.

Nana estaba un poco más animada e Iemitsu ya respiraba con tranquilidad, las semanas que estuvieron tratando que su hijo volviera a ser el mismo fueron horribles, y aún así no era el mismo.

Pero todo tenía que volver a la normalidad una vez más, Tsuna ya se había saltado demasiadas clases, y debía de volver a su vida escolar. El saber eso hizo que todo el miedo volviera a él, pero con una sonrisa de su madre alentándolo y su padre diciéndole –Animo, ya verás como todo irá bien.– logró salir de la casa con Reborn en su hombro. Y como se imaginaba, Yamamoto y Gokudera no estaban en frente de su casa dándole los buenos días para acompañarle a la escuela. Agachó la mirada con dolor y empezó a caminar.

Al llegar a la escuela todos fueron murmullos y críticas hacia su persona, los profesores le habían regañado por saltarse tantas clases y sus amigos seguían ignorándole. A la hora del almuerzo, Gokudera y Yamamoto se acercaron a Kyoko quien les dijo, –Ahora voy, adelantaos.– Los dos asintieron y desaparecieron por la puerta, cuando ya no estaban en su campo de visión, Kyoko se acercó a Tsuna para preguntarle que le había sucedido.

_Nada, Kyoko-chan. No te preocupes.– Esa fue su repuesta.

_¿Estás seguro? Onii-chan no me ha dejado ir a verte, me ha prohibido acercarme a ti y me ha estado vigilando para que no fuese a tu casa, ¿puedo saber por qué?– Le preguntó preocupada.

Tsuna la miró y vio que su preocupación era genuina, estuvo pensando el si contárselo o no y desecho la idea, pero luego le vino el recuerdo del futuro. Kyoko y Haru fueron muy atentas y le comprendieron, no le echaron en cara el pertenecer a la mafia y menos aún huyeron de él. –Está bien, pero Sasagawa-sempai no te deja acercarte a mí.–

Fue ahí cuando Kyoko vio que lo que sucedió era grave, su amigo castaño nunca había llamado a su hermano de esa manera, ahora si que quería saber que sucedía. –No pasa nada, le diré que voy con Haru-chan y Chrome-chan a comer pasteles.– Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tsuna se la devolvió contento de que al menos alguien querría escucharle hasta el final. Al haber acordado cuando iban a verse, Kyoko se fue disculpándose por no almorzar con él.

Los chismes en la escuela aumentaron y más cuando tocaban clases donde el peliplateado y el jugador de béisbol siempre pedían ir con Tsuna, ahora intentaban estar tan lejos del castaño como fuese posible. Y fue allí cuando Tsuna entendió las palabras de Reborn. Su tutor tenía mucha razón e iba a decírselo en cuanto acabasen las clases.

En el camino a casa Tsuna y Reborn estaban en silencio, hasta que fue roto por el castaño, –Tenías razón Reborn.– El nombrado le miró interrogante, su pupilo nunca le daba la razón en nada. –La primera vez siempre duele pero luego te acostumbras.– Tsuna repitió las mismas palabras que su tutor le dio antes de empezar la misión. –Es cierto, al principio su rechazo me dolió pero ahora me estoy acostumbrando a el.–

Reborn escondió sus ojos bajo la fedora. –Por supuesto, yo siempre tengo razón.– Tsuna soltó una ligera carcajada sorprendiendo a su tutor, hacía mucho que su alumno no reía. –Vaya, veo que el haber quedado con Kyoko te ha subido el ánimo.– Le dijo con sorna.

_No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad?– Le dijo a la nada pero sabiendo que su tutor le escuchaba. –Podrías al menos una vez, ¿no espiarme? O ¿No esconderte por la escuela?–

Ese ya empezaba a parecerse a su dame-alumno, como le había echado de menos, sobre todo el no haberle podido despertar como de costumbre. –Sigue soñando, Dame-Tsuna.– Le contestó con diversión en su voz.

Llegaron a casa y fueron recibidos por Nana que esperaba y que su niño no volviera a caer en ese estado tan deplorable pero cuando le vio entrar hablando animadamente – despotricándole a Reborn alguna cosa dicha por el asesino y que no le había caído bien a Tsuna – con su tutor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo.

Iemitsu apareció corriendo hacia la puerta cuando oyó el llanto de su mujer, el miedo le recorrió al pensar que Tsuna pudiese haber vuelto a recaer después de haber ido a la escuela, pero al toparse con la imagen de que ni su hijo sabía el porque del llanto, suspiró de alivio e intentó calmar a su mujer.

Cuando todo estuvo calmado, tanto Nana como Iemitsu quisieron saber el como le había ido a Tsuna, y él como buen hijo que es lo contó todo, incluso que Kyoko, y seguramente Haru y Chrome, vendrían a casa porque querían hablar con él.

A Nana no le gustó eso, desde que supo que los culpables del estado de su hijo fueron sus amigos, no quería verlos por su casa ni en pintura. Pero Tsuna le aclaró que ellas no sabían nada y que si hasta ahora no se habían puesto en contacto fue por el hecho de que el hermano de la castaña se lo había prohibido y la tenía vigilada.

Un poco a regañadientes Nana acabó aceptando la visita de las tres amigas de Tsuna, y dejó que su hijo se fuera a su habitación para que se pusiera al día con los deberes.

::0::

Ya en su habitación, Tsuan bufó con molestia ante la pila de deberes que le habían dado sus profesores. –Venga, empecemos.– Se dijo a si mismo arremangándose las mangas del jersey y cogiendo un bolígrafo.

_Tsuna, he de hablar contigo.– Le dijo su tutor entrando en la habitación y haciendo que cualquier movimiento de su alumno fuera detenido en seco.

_¿Hablar conmigo?–

_Sí,– Reborn se sentó en la cama del castaño antes de continuar. –Como sabrás el comportamiento de tus guardianes es imperdonable.– Empezó haciendo que la tristeza volviera al rostro de su alumno. –Por eso le pedí a Nono que me diera el permiso para que te devolvieran los anillos.– Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron ante eso. –Y aquí están,– Reborn sacó la misma caja donde estaban la mitad de los anillos la primera vez que se les fueron entregaos. –Ellos ya no son tus guardianes, por eso Nono quiere que tanto mamma como tú os mudéis a Italia, allí empezaras tu búsqueda de nuevos guardianes.– Le informó.

Reborn estuvo analizando las emociones que pasaron por el rostro de Tsuna –Espero que no estés pensando en perdonarles.– Le advirtió en modo de amenaza. –Lo que te hicieron no tiene perdón y no lo merecen.– La voz de Reborn se tornó oscura y tétrica.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza, –No era eso lo que estaba pensando.– Le contestó cabizbajo. –Estaba pensando en que irme de aquí sería dejar a Kyoko-chan, Haru y Chrome-chan, ellas no han hecho nada.–

_Cierto, y Kyoko quiere saber que ha sucedido y lo más seguro es que traiga a Haru, pero Chrome es otro tema. Ella sólo hace caso de Mukuro y si él le ha dicho que no se te acerque, ten en cuenta que no lo hará.– Le advirtió. –No te hagas muchas ilusiones de que ellas vayan a comprenderlo, siempre es mejor prepararse para lo peor.– Dicho eso, su tutor le dejó a solas con sus pensamientos.

Tsuna miró la caja de los anillos, junto a ella también estaban las caja Vongola de cada guardián. Suspiró, esto cada vez iba a peor. Sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza volvió hacia su tarea, de ese modo haría tiempo hasta que las chicas apareciesen.

Pasaron tres horas cuando al fin alguien llamó a la puerta y su madre abrió para recibir a sus invitados. Cuando abrió la puerta se petrificó, ahí estaban las tres chicas, con algo de molestia les dijo, –Tsu-kun está arriba.– Y se fue hacia el salón junto a su marido.

Las tres se extrañaron ante el comportamiento de la amable mujer, pero supusieron que seguro fue por la temporada en que ellas no tuvieron noticias del castaño.

Cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de su amigo. Al llegar llamaron y esperaron a que se les indicase que podían entrar, pero nada llegó, extrañadas fueron a abrir ellas mismas la puerta pero esta se abrió dejando ver a un medio adormilado castaño. –¿Eh?– Preguntó mientras inspeccionaba quien le había despertado. –Oh, lo siento, me he dormido mientras hacía la tarea.– Dijo algo avergonzado.

Las tres sonrieron, –No pasa nada, Tsuna-kun.– Contestó Kyoko.

_Pasad,– Tsuna se hizo a un lado y las dejó entrar. –Ahora vengo,– las avisó antes de salir de su habitación.

Las tres tomaron asiento rodeando la mesita de centro que había en la habitación y esperaron al castaño. –¿Estos… no son esos anillos que llevan todos, desu?– Preguntó Haru cuando vio la caja abierta mostrando su contenido.

_El Arcobaleno pidió que todos los devolvieran.– Les informó Chrome cabizbaja, sintiéndose excluida de la familia que formó el castaño.

_¿A sí? ¿Y eso?– Preguntó Kyoko, eso explicaría el porque su hermano ya no se le veía entrenar con ese gracioso canguro.

_Siento mucho la tardanza,– Tsuna entró en su habitación con una bandeja que portaba cuatro vasos de jugo y cuatro trozos de pastel. –Mamá lo ha preparado para nosotros,– les informó mientras les servía a cada una su porción de tarta junto al vaso de jugo.

_Jefe… ¿por qué nos has quitado los anillos?– Preguntó Chrome una vez el castaño tomó asiento.

Tsuna las miró a las tres, querían respuestas pues el comportamiento que tenían los guardianes hacia él era extraño. Con un suspiro Tsuna empezó a relatarles todo lo sucedido, sin dejarse ningún detalle. Merecían saber el porque del distanciamiento entre ellos.

Nana estaba en la sala de estar, sentada en el sofá e inquieta por lo que pudiera suceder allí arriba. Aún no sabía el por qué sus amigos habían dejado de lado a su hijo, pero sabía que todo sucedió cuando su niño más les necesitaba y que eso causó que se encerrara en su habitación aislándose de todos, y si esas niñas se atrevían a hacer cualquier cosa que por ello causara que su hijo volviera a encerrarse no dudaría de coger la oferta de su marido e irse de Namimori. Cualquiera que le hiciera daño no merecía su hospitalidad y ya se lo mostró a esas tres nada más verlas en la entrada de su casa.

Iemitsu veía a su mujer de reojo, sabía que por cualquier ruido que hicieran ahí arriba la castaña saldría en defensa de su hijo. Si algo tenía claro es que su mujer podría parecer muy amable y algo despistada, pero que nadie tocase a su hijo, porque la mansa mujer se convertía en toda una fiera.

Con un suspiro dirigió sus ojos hacia los demás miembros que formaban la familia, Bianchi miraba el televisor sin atreverse a mirar a la cara de Nana, aún se culpaba por lo que había sucedido. Los tres niños jugaban en el suelo esperando a que el castaño bajase y se los llevara allá donde le pidiesen y Reborn estaba igual que Nana, esperando cualquier ruido que sucediera arriba para entrar y echar a esas tres de la casa.

Iemitsu cerró los ojos y esperó a que su hijo bajara con las tres chicas.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora cuando el castaño y sus tres amigas bajaron por las escaleras y entraron en el salón. Ante el asombro de todos, ellas parecían charlar animadamente con el castaño y cuando notaron las miradas de los habitantes de la sala callaron y un silencio incomodo inundo la sala.

_L-Lo siento,– se disculpó Kyoko haciéndoles una reverencia. –Mi hermano no tiene perdón, sólo espero que no haya problemas con que nosotras vengamos a visitar a Tsuna-kun.– Le dijo a Nana y a Iemitsu. Las otras dos siguieron las acciones de la castaña.

_Mukuro-sama tampoco tiene perdón, pido disculpas.–

_Ni Gokudera-san, ni Yamamoto-san y tampoco lo tiene Hibari-san, desu.–

Nana se tapó el rostro de la impresión, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. –Vosotras no tenéis la culpa.– Les dijo entre sollozos. –Del mismo modo que tampoco lo tienes tú, Bianchi-chan.– Le dijo a la asesina a sueldo.

Las tres se pusieron derechas y sonrieron a la mujer en agradecimiento.

_Yo…– la voz de Tsuna hizo que todos voltearan a verle, –¿Podríamos tomar la oferta de papá, mamá?– Le preguntó a su madre. –Me gustaría empezar de nuevo, pero en otra parte.– Todos miraron con sorpresa al castaño, se esperaban cualquier cosa menos eso.

_Tsuna-kun… ¿por qué?–

_No es por vosotras, es más si a papá no le importa me gustaría mantenerme en contacto con vosotras, pero… no estoy a gusto aquí.–

_Está bien,– Nana estaba de acuerdo con su hijo. –Querido, iremos a Italia contigo.–

La sorpresa tiñó el rostro del rubio que aún procesaba las palabras, sin duda eso no era algo que esperase de su mujer e hijo. Pero cuando fueron procesadas del todo no cabía de dicha, podría tener a su familia cerca de él, es más, esta vez no haría falta que les visitara una vez cada equis tiempo, podría visitarles cuanto quisiera o mejor, dormir cada noche en la misma cama que su mujer, comer cada mañana, mediodía, tarde y noche todo lo que ella preparase. –Voy a avisar a mi jefe para que os podáis instalar,– fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la casa para poder hablar con Nono.

La sala quedó en silencio en cuanto el rubio salió por la puerta, siendo Kyoko quien lo rompiera, –Lo siento mucho, de verdad.– Volvía a repetir, –Pero, no os vayáis por favor.– Le suplico al castaño y a su madre, Kyoko fue apoyada por las otras dos chicas quienes tampoco querían que se fueran.

Nana miró a su hijo antes de contestar, –No hace falta que seáis vosotras las que os disculpéis. Como le he dicho a Bianchi-chan, no es vuestra culpa. Pero la decisión ya está echa,– les contestó mirándolas con ternura. –Me alegra que Tsu-kun tenga tan buenas amigas.– Acabó diciendo con una sonrisa.

Las tres adolescentes junto a Bianchi abrazaron a Nana y se pusieron a hablar las cuatro juntas sobre el viaje y el mantenerse en contacto. Mientras, Reborn se acercó a su estudiante e hizo lo mismo, –¿Estás seguro, Tsuna?– Le preguntó el asesino a sueldo. –Si vas a Italia será para quedarte y no habrá vuelta atrás.– Le avisó.

_Lo sé, pero estando aquí no creo poder continuar como si no sucediese nada.– Le dijo a su tutor, –Por eso quiero empezar de nuevo en otro lugar, ¿y qué mejor lugar que Italia? Mamá y papá podrán estar juntos más seguido, además, si nos encontrábamos en Japón no era por nada más que protección, ahora que se defenderme… más o menos,– añadió con rapidez al ver la mirada que le daba su tutor, –Y que tanto tú como Bianchi estáis cerca pues mamá estará segura.–

Reborn suspiró. –Está bien, pero tienes que tener algo claro, se te hará buscar nuevos guardianes. Un jefe no puede estar sin guardianes y más el jefe de una mafia tan poderosa como lo es Vongola.– Tsuna asintió con pesadumbre, lo último que quería era buscar a nuevos guardianes. –No te preocupes, esta vez se elegirán de alumnos competentes que estén bajo el entrenamiento de Lal.– Tsuna volvió a asentir, ese no era el problema.

Antes de que pudiese expresarle al Arcobaleno lo que de verdad quería Iemitsu entró corriendo, casi comiéndose la puerta por las prisas, y dijo a los cuatro vientos. –¡Empezad a empacar que nos vamos a Italia!– Les dijo con emoción mal contenida.

Los presentes casi sueltan una gran carcajada por la energía que mostraba el mayor. –Querido, ve con más calma,– le aconsejó su mujer. –Tsu-kun, niños, Bianchi-chan, vamos a empacar todo.–

Los mencionados empezaron a seguir a la castaña menos la asesina a sueldo. –Mamma, yo he de ir a avisar a mi hermano de que vuelvo a Italia.– Le informó Bianchi a la mujer.

Nana le sonrió comprendiendo y dejó que marchara prometiéndole que ya se encargaba ella de hacerle las maletas.

::0::

Bianchi llegó a la puerta del apartamento donde se hospedaba su hermano, se puso las gafas, y entró en el piso sin llamar. –¡Hayato!– Le llamó esperando que estuviese en casa, y acertó, su hermano estaba tirado en el sofá viendo a la nada. –¿Qué sucede, Hayato?– Le preguntó con preocupación.

El nombrado miró a su hermana y con molestia contestó, –Nada.–

_¿Cómo que nada?...– Bianchi observó mejor a su hermano fijándose que no portaba el anillo de la tormenta, entonces lo entendió, –Es por Tsuna, ¿verdad?– Le preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta, con un suspiro continuó. –He venido a decirte que me marcho nuevamente a Italia.– Eso pareció captar la atención de su hermano que la miraba con confusión. –Toda la familia Sawada, incluyéndonos a nosotros, nos marchamos a Italia, Hayato.– Los ojos de Gokudera se abrieron, –Acaban de decidirlo y Nono le ha dado permiso a Iemitsu para que vayan.–

Hayato escondió sus ojos bajo el flequillo, –Le hemos hecho mucho daño a Juudaime, ¿verdad?–

_Eso se queda corto, Hayato.– Le contestó Bianchi molesta. –No sabes lo que han sufrido mamma e Iemitsu, Tsuna no salía de su habitación ni para probar bocado, es más, ¡no dejaba que nadie entrase en ella ni se acercase a él! ¡¿Es qué estáis ciegos? ¡¿No veis dónde estáis metidos? ¡Estáis en la mafia! ¡No os comportéis como niños que nunca han roto un plato!– Estalló la mayor. –Fue horrible el ver a Tsuna de esa manera, tan demarcado y con miedo al contacto de alguien por si le hacía daño.– Dijo un poco más calmada.

_¡YA LO SÉ!– Espetó Hayato levantándose del sofá y encarando a su hermana. –¡Cuando regresó a la escuela ya me di cuenta! ¡Y me arrepiento de lo que dije e hice!... pero… ya no hay vuelta atrás.– Dijo más calmado y cayendo nuevamente en el cómodo sofá, tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

_Voy a irme con ellos y espero que cuando todos os deis cuenta del error que habéis cometido no sea demasiado tarde.– Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta del apartamento.

::0::

En el aeropuerto se encontraban la familia Sawada junto a cuatro niños tres adolescentes esperando a la asesina a sueldo.

Cuando la vieron dirigirse hacia ellos, Nana levantó la mano haciéndole señas para que los detectase. –¿Cómo te ha ido, Bianchi-chan?– Le preguntó la castaña al ver la cara que traía Bianchi.

Bianchi negó con la cabeza, –No te preocupes, mamma. Vayamos a nuestro avión.– Al verla ir directamente sin siquiera despedirse de las tres adolescentes, supieron que muy bien no le había ido con su hermano.

_Adiós, nos mantendremos en contacto, ¿vale?–

_Cierto, debemos llamarnos una vez al día, desu.–

_Jefe, que le vaya bien.–

Tsuna les sonrió a las tres, –Os llamaré una vez al día e intentaré sobornarles para que al menos me dejen venir a veros una vez al mes.– Esto último lo dijo con voz tenue para que sólo ellas lo escucharan.

_Será una vez cada tres meses.– Dijo Reborn metiéndose en la conversación.

_¿Ehhh? Una vez al mes es mejor.– Se quejó Tsuna haciendo que todos sonrieran y a algunos se le escapara la risa.

.::0::.

De eso ya han pasado tres años y ahora mismo Tsuna se encontraba en la casa que tenían en Verona, más en concreto su habitación, sentado en el suelo, con un libro de la escuela y un arma en la cabeza.

_Venga, estás tardando demasiado para solucionar esa ecuación.– Dijo una voz grave al lado del castaño.

_Pero Reborn, no estamos estudiando esto,– se quejó el castaño a su tutor, quién ya tenía la maldición rota junto a los demás Arcobaleno.

_¿Y? Un buen jefe de la mafia siempre ha de ir adelantado a su clase.– Le contestó el asesino a sueldo.

En ese mismo momento Tsuna quiso golpearse contra la mesa pero se contuvo, si lo hacía Reborn le regañaría con que esa no era la acción que un buen jefe debería hacer. –Estoy cansado, mi cerebro ya no rinde más. Si lo forzamos me voy a quedar sin neuronas porque se irán de vacaciones, ¿y entonces de quién será la culpa? Mía no por supuesto, pero seguro que te lo montarás de alguna manera para que…– Reborn ya harto de las sandeces que salían de la boca de su alumno decidió callarlo.

Tsuna abrió los ojos en sorpresa al sentir los labios de su tutor sobre los suyos. Reborn intentó que el castaño abriese la boca pero en lugar de hacer eso, Tsuna le apartó de un empujón. –¡No hagas eso de repente!– Le reprendió con un gran sonrojo.

_No te callabas.–

El sonrojo de Tsuna aumentó más, –¡Pero eso no es motivo para que me beses!–

_Por supuesto que sí.– Le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y acercándose más al castaño hasta que lo arrinconó entre él y la cama. –Tengo todo el derecho de hacer lo que yo quiera con mi amante.–

Sin saber como, Tsuna consiguió salir y llegar hasta la puerta. –¡No te lo tengas tan creído!– Le soltó antes de salir de la habitación y bajar hasta la sala donde se encontraba su madre con los niños.

_Tsu-kun, ¿ya habéis acabado de estudiar?– Tsuna miró a su madre, que se sorprendió al ver que su hijo bajaba sonrojado. –¿A sucedido algo?... ¡AH!– Eso asustó a todos los habitantes de la sala. –Reborn-kun es demasiado impaciente, se parece tanto a papá cuando era joven e intentaba seducirme,– dijo con aire soñador.

_¡Mamá! Me da igual lo que intentara papá, eso no está bien. En lugar de entender a Reborn, podrías entenderme a mí e intentar que se frenara un poco.– Se quejó a su madre.

_Pero si hacéis buena pareja, ¿verdad niños?– Nana se dirigió a los menores que asintieron con energía.

_Lo que me faltaba, que incluso ellos digan que sí, _pensó el castaño antes de soltar un suspiro.

_No suspires tanto, Tsuna.– Le dijo Reborn bajando de las escaleras. –Me alegra tener su aprobación, Nana-san.– El asesino a sueldo se dirigió a la mayor.

Nana se rió entre dientes. –Y quien no querría a alguien tan apuesto y con tan buenos modales como la pareja de su hijo.– Eso acabó matando a Tsuna.

¿Qué como han llegado a esto? Pues la respuesta es sencilla.

Al año de estar en Italia, un hombre con una mascara de hierro se presentó ante ellos, haciéndoles competir para que la maldición se disipara. El resultado fue bastante bueno, al parecer los combates divirtieron de sobremanera al hombre y rompió la maldición de todos.

Reborn al recuperar su cuerpo estuvo un tiempo tranquilo, actuando como lo hacia antes de estar atrapado en ese cuerpo de bebé, hasta que comenzaron sus acosos. Al principio no eran muy notables, le miraba o hacia algún tipo de contacto como si fuese un accidente, cosa que a Tsuna no le molestó, es más, ni se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Lo peor llegó cuando Reborn cansado de ser sutil decidió acortar por lo más sano, ir directo al grano.

Fue una noche en la cual Nana les dijo que se bañasen antes de ir a cenar, y Reborn decidió que lo mejor para ahorrar agua era que se duchasen juntos, Tsuna no vio nada de malo en ello. Cuando el asesino estaba en el cuerpo de un bebé ya lo hicieron más de una vez, así que le restó importancia al asunto, aceptando la propuesta de su tutor.

Empezó como de costumbre, Reborn le ordenó que le lavase el pelo y que cuando acabara le lavara la espalda, era en esos momentos en los que se sentía el esclavo personal de su tutor. Cuando acabó de lavarle el pelo y la espalda, Tsuna prosiguió a lavarse él mismo sin tener en cuenta la mirada que le mandaba Reborn, una llena de lujuria y con ganas de hacer de todo menos lavarse. ¿Su primera vez en el baño? Se podría decir que sí.

Reborn supo convencerle y hacer que cayera rendido a sus pies, haciendo todo lo que él quisiese en ese momento. Sin duda fue la noche más vergonzosa que pasó el castaño, porque cuando salieron del baño, que habían tardado más de lo previsto, su cena ya estaba fría, Nana, Bianchi y Fuuta sonrojados por los ruidos procedentes del baño y él iba cojeando. Desde luego que Reborn estaba la mar de saciado y contento, y antes de empezar a cenar, le susurró al oído un, –Tenemos que repetirlo.– Cabe decir que la cena no fue muy cómoda para el castaño. Empezó a darse cuenta de las miradas que recibía e su tutor y que las caricias 'accidentales' no eran tan accidentales como parecían.

Desde ese momento se podría decir que tienen una relación, aunque Tsuna se niegue a creerlo e intente negarlo.

Tsuna suspiró al recordar como empezó todo antes de sentarse junto a su madre y hermanos. –Deberías empezar con la búsqueda de guardianes, Tsuna.– Le recordó su tutor. –Ya han pasado tres años, es imposible que suceda lo que estás esperando.– Reborn tomó asiento junto al castaño.

_Ya lo sé, esperemos un poco más, por favor.– Le pidió juntando las manos delante de su rostro y agachando la cabeza.

Reborn bufó molesto, –No soy yo el que decide eso y lo sabes. Nono lo ha retrasado tanto como ha podido, pero los aliados quieren conocer a los guardianes que tendrá el futuro jefe de Vongola.–

Tsuna iba a rogarle una vez más pero la puerta de la casa fue abierta de golpe. –¡Ya he conseguido los billetes para ir a Japón!– Anunció Iemitsu al entrar en la casa junto a Bianchi. –¡Nos vamos en dos horas!–

_¿Cómo demonios consigue interrumpir las conversaciones de esa forma? Ni que nos hubiera estando escuchando.– Murmuró Reborn molesto.

Tsuna sonrió con alegría, este mes era el que tocaba ir a ver a sus tres amigas y sin duda la interrupción de su padre le había salvado de una discusión con su tutor. _A veces sirve para algo, _pensó contento.

::0::

En Japón, Kyoko, Haru y Chrome se encontraban reunidas con los demás adolescentes, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari y Mukuro. Sin duda, esta vez lograrían lo que no habían sido capaces de lograr tiempo atrás.

Cuando Tsuna se fue, ellas decidieron hacerles la ley de hielo, aunque a Hibari poco le importó, y así estuvieron al menos medio año. Sin hablarles ni dirigirles la palabra, exactamente lo que ellos le habían hecho a Tsuna, pero claro, no tan exagerado porque no les dijeron nada hiriente.

Cuando Ryohei le rogó a su hermana que le dijera a que se debía ese comportamiento, las tres chicas decidieron reunirles a los cinco para explicarles todo. Para que se dieran cuenta lo idiotas que han sido con el castaño.

Al explicarlo, ninguno se movió, ni habló ni siquiera pestañeó, estaban en shock. Ellos habían sido crueles con el castaño cuando este sólo quería lo mejor para ellos.

Si Gokudera ya estaba depresivo después de recibir las palabras de su hermana, esto hizo que cayera en un profundo agujero negro del cual no supo salir. Yamamoto se sintió mal, había insinuado que Tsuna les haría daño, cuando en verdad no era eso. A Hibari poco le importó, pero se enfadó un poco con él mismo. Ryohei notó como una piedra caía encima suyo al saber lo que había echo aquel que consideraba su hermano pequeño. Y Mukuro simplemente frunció el ceño, había puesto al castaño en el mismo saco que muchos otros mafiosos, entendía el porque Chrome no había querido hablarle durante seis meses.

Desde que supieron la verdad, Tsuna ya había pisado Japón unas cuantas veces para visitar a las chicas, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablarle. Lo que le habían echo no tenía perdón y lo sabían, pero esas tres estaban encaprichadas con que debían hablar con Tsuna. Por eso, se encontraban todos reunidos en la casa de los Sasagawa, ahí es donde ellas habían quedado con Tsuna.

_Debéis pedirle perdón, desu.– Les ordenó Haru molesta por la actitud cobarde que estaban mostrando.

_Tsuna-kun seguro sabrá perdonaros.– Les alentó Kyoko intentando convencerles.

_El jefe ha estado mejor, seguro y os escuchará.– Chrome también quería que todo se solucionase, dos de sus personas más queridas estaban sin hablarse y eso no le aportaba nada bueno, sólo tristeza y congoja.

_Está bien,– dijo Gokudera derrotado. –Hablaremos con Juudaime.–

Takeshi y Ryohei le miraron sorprendidos, pensaban que Hayato era el que menos quería verle por lo sucedido. La mano derecha había traicionado al jefe y no pensaban que fuera a tener el suficiente valor como para encararle.

_Así nos gusta, desu.–Dijo Haru cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo. –Tsuna-san estará aquí en breve,– les anunció sorprendiéndoles.

_¿¡Aquí en breve?– Exclamaron Hayato, Ryohei y Takeshi, los ojos de Hibari y Mukuro sólo se abrieron por la sorpresa.

_Sí, hoy es el día en que nos reunimos con Tsuna-kun y lo hemos querido aprovechar.– Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa asustando a los presentes.

_El jefe estará muy contento de veros… o eso esperamos.– Chrome y Haru también sonrieron igual que Kyoko, asustando aún más a los ex guardianes, incluso a los dos más orgullosos.

_¿P-Pero cómo que en breve? Aún no nos hemos hecho una disculpa extrema para Sawada, no podemos verle en breve.–

Kyoko le lanzó una mirada fea a su hermano, –No hay peros que valgan, Onii-chan. Vais a verle y a disculparos hoy, os guste o no.– Sentenció.

Los nervios aumentaron en los presentes, tres lo demostraban abiertamente mientras que los otros dos sólo voltearon el rostro esperando lo inevitable.

A la hora el timbre sonó, alertando a los presentes que tenían visita. Kyoko, Haru y Chrome fueron corriendo hacia la entrada y la abrieron de sopetón gritando, –¡TSUNA-KUN/TSUNA-SAN/JEFE!– Y lanzándose a los brazos del mencionado.

_Al final no ha podido ser una vez al mes, desu.– Se quejó Haru haciendo un puchero.

_Lo siento, intenté convencerles e incluso les soborné pero no hubo manera.– Respondió con un suspiro el castaño, haciendo que sus ex guardianes se pusieran más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban.

_No pasa nada, al menos podemos venir, ¿no?– Preguntó Nana.

A los adolescentes el saber que la madre del castaño estaba ahí les sorprendió mucho y ya no sabían donde esconderse, habían escuchado por las chicas el como se puso Nana al verlas a ellas cuando quedaron con Tsuna para que se lo explicasen todo, desde luego la castaña no estará muy contenta de ver a los causantes del mal de su hijo.

_¡SÍ!– Contestaron las tres al unísono.

Kyoko les guió hasta el interior de la casa y cuando entraron a la sala de estar, los cinco adolescentes vieron que no sólo estaba Nana y Tsuna, también su padre, los tres niños, Bianchi y Reborn, sin duda esas tres querían matarles.

Respecto al castaño, cuando entró en la sala y les vio su alma le cayó a los pies. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, es más, no se los esperaba ahí y menos se esperó la reacción de su madre. –¿Qué queréis vosotros?– Les preguntó Nana poniéndose delante de su hijo.

Eso hizo que los cinco, sí, Hibari y Mukuro también, retrocedieran dos pasos. Sin duda la mujer imponía cuando se enfadaba, pero imponía mucho más la mirada asesina que recibían de Iemitsu y Reborn, sin dejar de lado las miradas de desprecio que les enviaban los tres menores y la de indiferencia de Bianchi. Sin duda, se habían equivocado al juzgar a su amigo y jefe sin dejarle explicarse y ahora estaban pagando por ello con el desprecio de la familia, de la familia donde una vez ellos estuvieron dentro.

Hayato al ver eso sólo atinó a hacer lo que solía hacer cuando le pedí disculpas a Tsuna por cualquier tontería que él encontraba importante, inclinarse y pedir perdón. –Lo siento mucho.– Dijo a media voz intentando que no se le quebrara ante la emoción de tener a Tsuna delante suyo. –Sé que no merezco vuestro perdón, pero de verdad que me arrepiento de todo lo dicho y echo.– Continuó sin alzarse.

Yamamoto y Ryohei siguieron sus pasos y también se inclinaron. –Los sentimos mucho/ al extremo.– Dijeron al unísono.

Hibari y Mukuro, aunque no muy de acuerdo, también se inclinaron pidiendo el perdón.

Los ojos de Nana y Tsuna se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa, Iemitsu y Reborn seguían con mandándoles la misma mirada y los niños junto a Bianchi también se sorprendieron. Eso no era algo que esperasen y harían, y más dos personas tan orgullosas como lo son el usuario de la nube y el de la niebla.

Kyoko, Haru y Chrome sonrieron ante lo hecho por esos cinco, y queriendo ayudarles se sumaron a ellos, inclinándose y pidiéndoles disculpas.

Bianchi se separó de la familia y se puso junto a las tres adolescentes para hacer lo mismo.

Sin duda la sorpresa pintaba el rostro del castaño, después del rechazo que recibió de ellos lo menos que pensaba es que esto fuera a suceder, aunque muy dentro de él siguiera esperando a que ellos viniesen para reclamar la posición de amigos y guardianes. Saliendo de la protección de su madre, Tsuna se acercó al grupo que estaba inclinados a él y con una sonrisa suave les contestó –No hace falta que os inclinéis y disculpéis, la culpa también fue mía. No os dije nada y quise hacerlo todo por mi mismo.– Los cinco adolescentes levantaron la cabeza ante las palabras del castaño y se toparon con la sonrisa que Tsuna siempre les daba cada vez que les veía.

Las chicas se sonrieron mutuamente, su amigo les había perdonado. Ahora sólo faltaba que se perdonasen ellos y…

Nana se puso delante de su hijo, retirándolo de en frente de los chicos y escondiéndole detrás suyo. –Es posible que Tsu-kun os haya perdonado,– empezó Nana con expresión seria. –Pero quiero que sepáis que las segundas oportunidades no existen, si vuelve a pasar algo parecido olvidaos de ser bien recibidos en mi casa.– Sentenció.

Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei asintieron frenéticamente, Hibari sólo aguanto la mirada de la mujer pero tuvo que desviarla al ver que no iba a ganarla y Mukuro sonrió soltando un 'Kufufufu'.

Reborn suspiró, –Veo que deberé devolveros esto,– dijo mostrando una caja de madera mientras se acercaba hasta quedar al lado de Tsuna. –No os acostumbréis, tal y como ha dicho Nana-san, las segundas oportunidades no existen. Si no os veis con el corazón de seguir en esto, sois libres de iros ahora y no volver nunca más a contactar con nosotros.– Sentencio Reborn rodeando la cintura de Tsuna y acercándole hacia él.

Ese acto pasó desapercibido por los dos deportistas y el experto en explosivos, pero el prefecto y el ilusionista si lo captaron, además… –¡Reborn! ¡Quita la mano! ¡Pareces un pulpo!– Tsuna no es que fuera muy discreto a la hora de apartar los manoseos del asesino a sueldo.

Pasando por alto el extraño comportamiento de esos dos, Gokudera fue el primero en hablar, –No se preocupe, Reborn-san. No volverá a pasar, he aprendido mi lección.– Dijo con tanta determinación que parecía palpable.

_Lo mismo va para mí, chiquitín… jajaja, aunque ya no eres tan chiquitín. ¿Qué ha sucedido en este tiempo?–

_¡EL AMIGO DEL MAESTRO PAO PAO A CRECIDO AL EXTREMO!– Gritó Ryohei a pleno pulmón.

_Hacía mucho que Onii-chan no gritaba.– Se quejó Kyoko tapándose las orejas, Haru y Chrome asintieron con la cabeza haciendo lo mismo que su amiga para no quedarse sordas.

_¡Quieres no gritar tanto, cabeza de césped! ¡¿Es qué pretendes dejarnos sin tímpanos?– Le reprochó Gokudera.

Nana junto a Iemitsu miraban la escena soltando un suspiro.

Lambo se unió a Ryohei para insultar a Hayato, mientras que Fuuta fue a hablar con Yamamoto para ponerle al corriente de todo, e I-pin se junto con las chicas que sonreían contentas de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

_Si hasta para volver a aceptar los anillos se harán de rogar.– Dijo molesto Reborn que aún sostenía la caja con los anillos en las manos.

Al escuchar lo dicho por el asesino a sueldo la sala se quedó en silencio y cinco pares de ojos voltearon a verle.

_¡Rebron-san estoy listo para volver a tener mi anillo!– Hayato fue el primero en pararse delante del mencionado.

Seguido de Takeshi y Ryohei que gritaron, –¡Yo también!– Y se posicionaron detrás del experto en explosivos para recibir nuevamente sus respectivos anillos.

Mukuro se rió de forma tétrica y desapareció en una espesa niebla del mismo modo que el anillo que le pertenecía a él y a Chrome.

Hibari sacó sus tonfas y soltó, –Por formar un tumulto seréis mordidos hasta la muerte.– También se podría traducir a: Dámelo o serás mordido hasta la muerte.

Sin duda, todo había vuelto a la normalidad y ahora sólo quedaba informarles de lo sucedido estos tres años para que pudiesen seguirle el ritmo, pero, Tsuna había aprendido una gran lección, primero; nunca decidir algo sólo y más algo tan importante como eso, y segundo; no dejarse engañar por las apariencias, tu mejor bien siempre puede ser tu peor mal.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! ¡OMG! Menudo One-shot que he escrito, 22 páginas de Word, con la fuente en Tahoma y la letra a 11, en total unas 10.700 palabras sin contar las N/A. Wao.

Ahora que levante la mano quién haya entrado pensando mal con el título y el summary~

Como he dicho al principio del fic, es una idea que ha surgido mientras estaba en clase de inglés xD mi profe está tan contenta conmigo, no la atiendo y me dedico a escribir y lo peor de todo es que estoy en primera fila, vamos que como un día de estos le de por leer lo que escribo… se queda guapa, a no ser que sea fan yaoi y no lo sepa y entonces se enganche y quiera meterse en FF conmigo y así saltamos las clases… si que siga soñando, ¿verdad? xDD

Bueno, pasemos a temas más importantes, principalmente mi intención era terminarlo sin poner lo sucedido cuando pasan tres años, en resumen, que la reconciliación no iba a incluirla, pero luego me lo volví a leer y me dije, 'el final queda demasiado abierto y da a entender una secuela o algo por el estilo' y lo cierto es que no tengo pensado hacerla, por eso me disculpo si el final es muy apresurado. Teniendo en cuenta que no iba a haber este final… pues se entiende, digo yo.

El ligero R27 que he incluido, como veréis aparece a cuando pasan tres años, otra cosa que he puesto porque sí. En teoría sólo iba a ser género familia/angustia, pero ahora ha pasado a ser familia/angustia/romance. Y lo he incluido principalmente porque Reborn ha sido un gran apoyo en esos tres años y siempre se mantiene atento a Tsuna… y… porque Akira-sensei es muy mala, en este ultimo capi del manga que ha salido… bueno si lo habéis leído entenderéis el porque lo he incluido y sino pues leedlo y si seguís sin entender mandadme PM y yo os cuento lo que pasa por mi depravada mente.

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los leen y comentan~!

Nos leemos.


End file.
